


【so蕾】湍流

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 神交警告
Relationships: so蕾 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【so蕾】湍流

“张琼予。”

认真读了一下这个名字，再瞟了一眼最后一栏的“适配度99%”，谢蕾蕾折好资料放回包里，对着镜子整理了一下自己的衣着，想了想又把头发也扎了起来，整个人看起来精神了很多，她希望第一次见面能给未来的伙伴留下一个好印象。

行李在之前就已经打包送走了，虽然说这是住了好几年的宿舍，但谢蕾蕾并没有太多留恋的意思，她只是来拿没带走的东西，在离开这儿后也许就再也不会回来了。

“蕾蕾，走了啊?”门口的大妈跟她很熟，对她也颇为照顾，也是少有谢蕾蕾能说的上话的人。

“是的。”

“以后可要好好照顾自己，边塞可不是学校，又苦又累，万一打起仗来可是真的会死人的，你们谢家就你一个独苗了，你可必须活着回来啊。”

“我会的……您也要好好照顾自己。”

“哦，对了，你今天是要去见你的向导对吧，瞧我这记性，快去吧，别让人家等久了。”

“呃…好，那我走了，再见。”

特区的街道很宽阔，却没有什么人，风也显得有些萧瑟，吹在皮肤上有些刮人，更何况谢蕾蕾还是个五感较为敏感的哨兵。她的皮肤比较娇气，光是这破风吹几下便开始泛红，随之还有一种刀割般的疼痛。但好在她已经习惯了，只是皱了皱眉就不再理会。

她不喜欢这么“柔弱”的自己。

当然还有个人也不喜欢。

“我都说了我不会跑，不必这么守着我吧？”门口这两人跟个尾巴似的，无事便要求她待在房间里，去外面哪儿他们都要跟着。

要不要这样啊，她只是一个柔弱的向导而已。

“这是领导的安排，请张小姐不要为难我们。”两个守卫面无表情地拒绝了张琼予，谁不知道这整个向导学院就属她最叛逆，仗着自己精神力强捉弄老师不说，还没事就去逗那些还不成熟的哨兵，每次人家哭着找上门时还要他们帮她擦屁股。也不知道是哪个倒霉家伙匹配到了张琼予，希望能治一治她吧。

那“倒霉家伙”很快就来了，两个守卫的表情有些古怪，但很快就换上一副我明白的表情，给谢蕾蕾开了门。碰上个关系户，真不知道是谁更倒霉些。但他们任务完成了，只需要回去复命就好。

张琼予的内心可以说是一个大写加粗的“无语”二字。

谢蕾蕾谁不认识啊？出了名的军二代，却好像没有继承她父母的优秀基因，哨兵看重实战能力，但谢蕾蕾几乎在这一块就没及格过，尽管在理论方面每次都接近满分。

也许是她平日里“作恶多端”，这不，报应就来了。

“你，你好，我叫谢蕾蕾。”

虽然心里期待值不高，但看见真人的时候张琼予也忍不住感到惊艳，谢蕾蕾长的秀气，明眸皓齿，红润饱满的唇像熟透的樱桃，眉间的一颗痣更给人增添了几分灵气。看来小白脸的名号并不是空穴来风，要是这谢蕾蕾不像传言中那么废的话她也许会很高兴。

但那奶白的皮肤上有着显眼的红痕，再看那并不自信的眼神，张琼予觉得传言可能是真的。

这个向导看起来有点高冷...张琼予略带审视的目光像是她的实战导师，谢蕾蕾下意识就站直了腰，甚至想给她敬个礼。

“你紧张什么。”

尽管张琼予脸上挂着笑，但谢蕾蕾直觉那里面没有多少笑意，“我...我没有！”抬头挺胸...这向导怎么比她还高！？看着走过来张琼予，谢蕾蕾竟莫名的感到慌张。

等下...不是...她慌个屁啊？

这边谢蕾蕾还在给自己打气，那边张琼予却突然抓住了她的肩膀。

“！？？！”

由于接受过要保护向导的教育，再加上她怕控制不好自己的力道，便任由张琼予推搡着她倒退两步。脚后跟踢到了床沿，身体不受控制地向后倒去。

那...那个啥...向导都是这么主动的吗！？

天生灵敏的嗅觉让她轻易能闻到对方身上很淡的沐浴露香气，再联想接下来可能发生什么，就算平时被骂做木头，谢蕾蕾也忍不住红了脸。

但直到身上感受到一股重量时她才发现好像什么不对。

“你...你？”

看着口吃的哨兵，张琼予玩心大起，她伸手去解谢蕾蕾的扣子，手指有意无意地撩过纽扣下的肌肤，含笑看着谢蕾蕾的手在空气里瞎挥，想抓她的手又不敢抓。

解了两颗扣子后，谢蕾蕾像是终于忍受不了了，一把抓住了她的手，但看见张琼予那张逐渐放大的脸时又吓得摒住了呼吸，另一只手死死地攥紧了被单握紧成拳。

她看见那红润饱满的唇一张一合，好听的女声灌入她的耳朵，“谁告诉你向导就一定要在下面的?”

?! ?!谢磊懵逼。

看着面前的小哨兵在懵逼过后满脸窘迫，张琼予越发觉得好玩，这人干脆改名叫谢蠢蠢吧，这脑子也转的太慢了。以后去了边疆指不定是谁保护谁呢。

张琼予思考了一下跑路成功的可能性....还是算了吧。她可没这二傻子那么好的身体。

看着近在咫尺的美颜，张琼予倒是放缓了语气，“放松你的精神，我要进来了。”

说guei话。

谢蕾蕾抿了抿唇，听话地放松了精神,任由向导畅通无阻进入了她的精神世界。

张琼予轻易地在那并不宽阔的精神世界里找到了谢蕾蕾的精神体...果然跟本人一样呆呆的，或许因为是精神的化身，精神体看上去比本人更精致，那双稚气未消的小鹿眼懵懵懂懂地盯着她这个外来者。

还真是不知者无畏啊。精神体就这么毫无防备地展现在她面前，只要张琼予想，分分钟可以用自己磅礴的精神力击碎它——也就是杀死这个看起来有点蠢的哨兵。

别人待在自己脑子里的感觉并不好，谢蕾蕾觉得自己所有的隐私都好像暴露在了这个第一次见面的向导面前，但她又不敢做什么。

凝聚起来的精神力好像化为了一条条柔软而富有弹性的长丝绸，轻轻蔓延上她的身躯把她裹在其中，柔和的精神力让谢蕾蕾感到舒适，但在张琼予的精神体触碰到她的脸颊时打了个机灵，却发现自己动不了。

“嗯! ?”

在碰哪里？

精神体可比她自己要敏感的多，况且在张琼予的有意引导下，她的五感被放大了更多，不知道为什么突然一股冷意冲上心头，谢蕾蕾张嘴想要喊停却被那绸缎缠住，还没发出的声音全堵在了口中。

.....放开我!

无数的白光闪烁在眼前，缠绕在身上的精神力紧缩着，对方任何轻微的触碰都能让她惊喘连连，五感被无限放大，把她拖拽进更深的深渊。

向导强大的精神力为她梳理清了从出生起就困扰她的信息杂流，连着隐藏的精神污染也被张琼予找出来清理了干净，谢蕾蕾像是被挠下巴的猫咪，爽的头皮发麻，情不自禁发出舒服的咕噜声。

后背被覆盖上了温暖，那人安抚性地摸了摸她的头，揽住她的腰环抱住了她。

“呜鸣..”唾..... 哦，精神体是不会流口水的，但谢蕾蕾还是感觉自己的嘴上是一片湿润。

精神结合...不是这样的吧? !

有一种陌生的欢愉感从某个地方传入大脑，谢蕾蕾喉间短促的颤音被拖的很长，如同一粒石子投入水中, 荡起连绵不绝的波纹。

手指凭着感觉按在少女隐秘的私处，不断地通过按压给予快感。

谢蕾蕾觉得自己要疯掉了。

被放大的快感一股脑涌上来像是蚂蚁一般啃噬着她脆弱的神经，况且精神体的感觉与身体是同步的，在酥酥麻麻的快意中她觉察到好像有什么东西从身体里涌.....

谢蕾蕾猛地从床上坐起，被搅的稀散的精神力终于重新聚集了起来，与此同时还多了一份断断续续的微弱连接。

屋子里只有她一一个人， 张琼予已经不见了踪影。

缓缓松开手，床单已经被扯破了，长时间的抓握让她的手有些僵硬。

她放空了一儿，把被张琼予弄得一团糟的精神世界重新收拾好，才默默扣好扣子。

谢蕾蕾扯出一个无奈的苦笑,心里有些挫败。

被戏耍了。

真丟人。


End file.
